Prior Knowledge
by Bella-mi-amore
Summary: They have met before. But how well do they really know each other and how will they react to change. Rated at a T but could get to M if you ask really nicely
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine…but I can wish…can't I**

* * *

"It's been very nice to meet you, I've heard great things" Goodman states. "Follow me I will introduce you to the team." 

Coughing to get every ones attention, "Everyone, please gather, I have someone to introduce to you." continuing with his speech, "As you know, the Federal Bureau of Investigation and the Jeffersonian Institute have teamed up in a joint effort…"

Interrupted by Dr. Hodgins; "uh sir, you think we should wait until the good doctor gets off the phone?" Motioning over his shoulder

"Dr. Brennan" motioning for her to come forward, Goodman also motioned for the team to come together.

Hanging up the phone she walks over to her group, looking up she stops suddenly, "Doctors Appointment, rescheduled" Words leave her as her gaze locks with the man in front of her. "I am so sorry…"

Goodman was getting ready to make the necessary introductions, "As I was saying the Federal Bureau…"

His words fall on deaf ears. They are shocked to see each other. They never expected.

"Seeley" she whispered, unsure of her own voice. Cautiously taking a small step towards the man she thought she would never see again.

"Tempe" taking a step forward, shock as well as happiness written all over his face, "Is that really you"

* * *

Three Months Earlier 

"Oh I am so sorry", she looks up, stunned, as she just spilled her drink on him. "I ah, ya, um…I got it all over your shirt" Wiping her hand on his broad chest trying to dry the shirt off.

He can't help but smile at the lovely woman who all but dropped in his lap, "Not a problem" looking down at his new shirt, shrugging, "It's an old shirt anyways."

"You have to at least let me get it dry cleaned for you." Her eyes gleaming in laughter

"How about I buy you a drink and we will talk about it," he motions for her to sit.

Glancing around nervously she bits the side of her lip.

"Come on, I don't bite, and plus, you might enjoy the company." Motioning for a waitress to come over, he looks back down at her face, "Please, plus you did spill a drink on me"

"Okay, but I'm buying you the drink" sitting at the closest table, she looks to see if he follows. He does.

Four Hours Later

"You have got to be kidding, she did what" He is amazed over the story.

Stumbling over her words she lifts her glass, "No I am serious about my friend plus, it was her idea I go on this trip" laughing she takes a large gulp of her fruity drink.

"So, tell me what it is that you do"

Shaking her head, "Nope, no work talk" Standing up she leans against the table, extending a hand, "Come, walk with me"

Looking at the extended hand he reaches up and grasps it, "Ah, you may have to hold me up though, not too sure if I can walk" laughing he stumbles into a standing position.

Not too sure if she herself can stand she pulls herself up next to him, "How about we help each other"

Stumbling out of the Cantina, they find their way to the beach.

As they walk along she can't help but stumble in the sand.

"Hold on a sec" holding on to his arm, she leans down and unclasps the heeled sandals, "ahhh that is sooo much better" wiggling her feet in the sand she grabs the straps stumbles into an upright position.

As they walk along hand in hand he looks down at her in the moonlight,

"Wow, look at that, isn't it beautiful" Looking out at the moon, splaying a light over the waves, she feels his arm come around her.

Standing in front of her he wraps his arms around her, looking down at her upturned face, "It sure is"

They both knew he wasn't talking about the moon or the water

* * *

**So should I continue? Is it worth it? Please let me know. Reviews feed me. lol. I have attempted two other stories but not too many reviews vs readers. Thus I took that as a sign to not continue them.**

**It only takes a second so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you everyone who reviewed. They made my day. **

**ODD question but, I don't trust my writing that well so I am thinking about getting a Beta. Anyone interested….**

**Oh and all the thoughts are in italics **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own it. But if I did…**

* * *

Previously…

"Wow, look at that, isn't it beautiful" Looking out at the moon, splaying a light over the waves, she feels his arm come around her.

Standing in front of her he wraps his arms around her, looking down at her upturned face, "It sure is"

They both knew he wasn't talking about the moon or the water

Chapter 2

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear his hand cups her face; thumb absently rubbing across her lips. _Your mouth is so beautiful; I wonder what you taste like._

She can't help but smile at the sensation. _Relax, stop thinking about it. _The feel of his hand on her neck is warm, the pad of his thumb rough on her lips; taking his thumb between her teeth she gently bits it.

_You are such a tease, _Unable to stop himself he finds his mouth replacing his thumb. His other hand leaving her back; finding its way to hold the other side of her face. A small groan leaves his lungs as he feels her mouth open for him. _Maybe not; mmmm you taste good._

_Oh wow, he is a better kisser than I thought, _opening her eyes she finds herself drowning in his. _No way, he kisses with his eyes open! Why do I find that erotica. _Raising her arms to grasp is biceps. _Oh my, he works out, this could get really interesting…_

Sometime later …

Stretching, he feels something holding his arm, looking down he realizes that somethingis a… someone. _Oh wow, _running a hand through his hair he decides the only way to find out was to wake her.

Feeling a movement beside her she opensan eye. It doesn't take long for her to realize thatshe is **not** in her room. _Oh my god, where am I_ Looking over to the reason for her unwanted wake up call. "And who the hell are you"

"Well darling, I'll tell you if you tell me" replies the very naked man next to her.

Looking under her covers she realizes she is his equal in that aspect. Scratching her head she looks up to his face, "Where are we?"

Looking around the room he doesn't recognize anything, "Your guess is as good as mine" Making a move to stand she grabs his hand.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me who the hell you are and why the hell I am naked in this bed with you"

Looking down at her hand, "Now be nice, I want coffee, and breakfast." Grabbing the phone, "I am going to call for some food, what do you want?"

Staring at him with a deer in the headlights look, "You are worried about food, are you insane, you should be more worried about…"

Placing his left thumb over her lips to silence her, he notices something out of place and drops the phone…

* * *

Present Time

"Do you two know each other" Angela chimes in.

Awkward silence engulfs them.

"Oh for goodness sakes" Goodman starts and them stops, looking from the good doctor to the newly acquired agent and back. "Oh my, It's …you're…" clapping his hands, "Okay people get back to work, we will do introductions later"

Stepping forward, "But I haven't been introduced yet" extending a hand to the very handsome man in front of her, "Hi, I'm Angela, her best friend" motioning to a still shocked Temp.

Returning the handshake, "It's nice to meet you Angela; I'm Seeley Booth, her husband"

* * *

A/N: okay I know a bit out of character but…I just couldn't help it. It started and finished on its own. Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if I should continue…pretty please. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. They make me smile so much. I am still in dire need of a Beta. So anyone interested please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them. But of course if I did… hehe**

* * *

Previously

Returning the handshake, "It's nice to meet you Angela; I'm Seeley Booth, her husband"

* * *

Chapter 3

"Senor Booth, Senor Booth" came from the receiver of the phone. But that was the least of his worries. He was concentrating on his hand. _Why am I wearing a ring_

"What is wrong with you" picking up the phone Temperance spoke "I am so sorry, we would like breakfast please, coffee, eggs, bacon, toast" looking up at the man in front of her, "You want anything else"

Shaking his head he continued to stare. _Where did that come from_

Reverting her attention back to the person on the other end, "That will be all…wait… what did you say?" looking at the phone she cradles it and just sits there. Blinking a few times she speaks, her voice barely audible, "Umm, what did you say your name was"

Not shifting his gaze he replies, "I didn't"

Getting a bit aggravated she moves to stand up, "Well don't you think it's about time you told me…considering"

Extending a hand, "The name is Seeley and you are?"

_How did I get myself into this situation?_ Taking his hand in hers she replies, "Temperance, your last wouldn't happen to be Booth would it?"

Looking into her eyes he feels like he knows them, hearing her question he replies, "Did you go snooping in my wallet?"

"No the lady on the phone, she said it" she replies, unsure how to handle this. She has never been in this type of situation before. Deciding to just say it; "It would seem that we have something…" only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Room Service" followed by another knock

"Hold those thoughts" moving to open the door. Motioning for the cart to be rolled in, he tips the delivery guy.

"Gracias, Senor Booth, you and the Senora enjoy" and he disappears out the door; Closing it behind him.

Motioning for the man to stop he is greeted with a closed door. Turning around, he stares at the woman sitting on the bed across the room. "What did he just say"

Lifting her own hand, "Well Mr. Booth, it seems that we are married. I know this because this ring," wiggling her fingers, "It wasn't here the last time I checked," standing up, "and it is here now. So you Mr. Booth, you have some serious explaining to do." moving towards the looming man standing across the room.

Still stunned over her declaration, he watches her stalk towards him. _Why do you have to be so beautiful angry, you need to stay back, no don't come any closer._

Standing in front of him she pokes a finger into his chest, "So start explaining" _Maybe I should wait until you get dressed because I don't know if I can stay mad at…_ looking into his eyes her anger is gone. Her fingers flatten on his chest and she moves them over taunt muscles. _Mmmm, someone likes to work out. Wait, why does that sound like something I've said before?_

"You really shouldn't so that" _god don't stop. _Stopping her hand with his; he notices that her hand is on his heart. _I wonder if she can feel how hard my heart is beating _

Looking at his hand on hers; she instinctively starts to move her thumb over his ring. _This can't be real, me, married. God Angela is going to have fun with this one._

Unable to help himself his mouth finds hers in a kiss. Not wanting to scare her he tries to control his passion. Dropping his hand from hers he pulls her toward him, engulfing his fingers in her hair. Pulling away just enough to tease her with his breath, "I warned you"

Not wanting to break the contact her only reply is. "mmhhmmm"

Without warning he picks her up, her legs are around his waist; hands massaging her thighs. Pushing her up against the door he releases her mouth and looks into her eyes for something, anything to tell him if he crossed a line.

* * *

Present Time

"Wait a minute, did you just say husband?" Looking at her best friend for some answers she only sees the same shocked look as before. Waving a hand in front of her eyes, "Hello, Earth to Temperance"

Snapping out of her trance she looks at her friend, "Oh what, sorry, what did you say?"

Folding her arms across her chest, "Well it seems to me that you need to be saying a bit more, how come you never told me you were married"

Looking from Angela to the man she never thought she would see again, So many emotions were running through her; happiness, thankfulness, hurt, but most of all Anger. Giving Angela all of her attention her reply is cold, "I'm not married Angela, I'm a widow." Turning to the man in front of her, "My husband is dead; he died in Los Angelestwo months ago.

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can say that I did enjoy writing it. Now like I said in the summary, I will go to a M status if it is wanted. But you need to say please. hehe**. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so happy you all are enjoying the story. I am sorry to those I keep confusing with the flashbacks and the Present. See this is why I need a Beta. lol. They would know how to fix these things.  But, alas I have no one but me and my muse who seems to not want to hang around today…

Disclaimer: Ya, right… need I say more?

* * *

Chapter 4

Present time

Giving Angela all of her attention her reply is cold, "I'm not married Angela, I'm a widow." Turning to the man in front of her, "My **husband** is dead; he died two months ago.

Turning on her heel she walks back to office.

Angela, a bit confused turns her attention back to the gorgeous man. Pointing a finger at him, "You start talking and fast," motioning to the departed doctor. "You don't look dead to me" arching an eyebrow while looking him up and down.

Running his hand over his face, "Well I'm not, and I think I have a lot of explaining to do." looking over to where he watched his wife retreat to. "Her office that way"

"Don't even think about it," stopping his motion with a hand to his arm. "You need to do some explaining now."

Looking down at where her hand was holding his forearm, he looks into her face, "I'm going to go and speak to my wife, Do you really want to try and stop me?"

Knowing the look in his eyes as being a serious one she decides to just let him go, "You have hurt her; I don't know all the details…yet. But do you really think there is much you can do at this point to undo it?"

A sullen look forms on his face, "I don't know. But I have to try" with that he walks to where he thinks her office is. _I should have gotten directions._

After poking his head in a few different rooms he finds her. She is sitting at her desk looking at something. Knocking on the door he stands in the doorway waiting.

Looking up, she doesn't bother wiping the tears. What's the point? She had shed so many for a man she lost. Wait, thought she lost. Why hide them any longer. "What do you want?" Quickly putting the object into her drawer she stands, wrapping her arms around her body.

Nervously he walks into the office, "I want to explain." Seeing her shake her head he adds, "Please" extending a hand to her.

She walks past him and shuts her office door. Motioning for him to take a seat she herself sits on the couch. Closing her eyes she nods her head. "Okay, start talking" she says in a curt tone.

_How do I even start? Where do I start? _Wringing his hands he plays with the ring on his finger. The one he never took off. Even when…

Opening her eyes she quickly notices his uncertainty, also she notices his ring. "So I see you got re-married, good for you. Oh wait, that was it wasn't it. You already had a wife..." Looking into his eyes she cruelly adds, "Does she know what kind of heartless liar you are?" Standing abruptly she goes to open the door. "I changed my mind, I don't want to hear your excuses or about your life" _just hold it together long enough for him to walk out…again._

Gauging from her reaction just now he realizes that she thinks he is married to someone else. Watching her stand and all but order him out he also stands, thenwalks slowly toward her. Taking the door in his hand he closes it and pushes her against it. Lifting her trembling chin so their eyes meet, he finally speaks. Although it is more of a whisper, "You are my one and **only** wife." brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face, "No other, just you."

Trying to push him away she finally lets her emotions out, "Then why let me think you're dead, why. You know what I have been through, yet you did it anyways, I trusted you with everything…everything" burying her face in his chest she sobs.

Lifting her in his arms he carries her to the couch. Sitting down he cradles her on his lap. Kissing the top of her head he whispers, "I'm here; I'm not going anywhere, never again. I promise…"

His speech is stopped when he hears her mumbling,

"How am I going to do this alone? You left us. You left us, we are all alone now" Her words drag a bit as she realizes what she said. Lifting her head she looks into a pair of startled brown ones.

"You have to do what exactly…alone?" Pulling her closer, "And who is us…"

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it… Me and by angst endings. hehehehe muuuahhahahahahaha 

Hit the button please. purty please...


End file.
